


Possessed Repossessed

by roosebolton



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: A romantic interlude?





	Possessed Repossessed

She was still warm - a rarity; usually I didn't come across Repo Men's victims until they were long past dead. I couldn't quite tell what she'd had repossessed... probably one of the abdominal organs since her intestines were protruding from a large hole in her belly. Her left leg, oddly, was cut off above the knee, and I wondered if that had been repossessed, too, since the leg itself was nowhere in sight, or if she had lost it in the struggle. No - clean lines in the leg wound and very little blood - probably post-mortem - so my first guess was correct.

A repossessed leg? Weird. Oh well.

I glanced up at her face, which was twisted in a look of horror, mouth agape and eyes wide. But... hmm... yes. I couldn't get her eyes to stay shut, so I tied my blue scarf around them as a blindfold, changing her surprised death mask into a look of ecstasy. Much better. Not perfect, but I was lit up and desperate, so anybody -- any body -- would do in a pinch, and this girl was actually fairly intact for a repo victim. I didn't want to soak myself in her blood, so I took off my coat and shirt before leaning down to kiss her cheek, since kissing her wide open mouth wasn't really an option.

I've almost always kissed them first. I don't know why. Maybe it's a gesture of respect. It always makes what inevitably follows seem less vulgar somehow. A certain part of my anatomy was straining to get out and be put to use, so I unzipped my pants, only pulling them down a little since technically I was out in the open, even if it was an alley, and GeneCops could pass by at any time. Repo Men often left their victims naked, which made my job that much easier, and this girl was no exception. It was hardly a hassle to nudge aside her one leg and what was left of the other before plunging into her, over and over, until I was satisfied. With a sigh, I collapsed onto her, feeling her cooling intestines against me as I leaned in and kissed her neck, right below her jawbone. I breathed deeply - I could still smell a trace of her perfume under the blood and sweat and gore. After a couple of lucky minutes, I shook off my afterglow, wiped off my stomach best I could, and put my shirt and coat back on. I leaned down and untied my scarf from around her face, tossing it around my neck. As almost an afterthought, I remembered to zip up my pants, shaking my head. Looking left and right at the end of the alley, I put my hands in my pockets and strolled out into the quickly fading daylight as if nothing had happened, with a grim smile on my face, as usual.


End file.
